


The time of Famine

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [48]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: the second horseman is recruited
Series: Amends [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The time of Famine

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Time of Famine.

He sat on the bench wishing it was the weekend already so Sammy could come spend some time with him. Ever since the last of his power faded and he moved out of the mansion he’d been finding it difficult to adjust the only reason he didn’t take off to go beg Cytorak to give him his power back was Sammy. He got up and started to walk away when he heard something behind him. He may not be the juggernaut anymore but he was still slightly faster and stronger than a normal man with his build. He dodged the strike and was surprised to see a cat woman.

“Who are you?” he asked as he dropped into a fighting crouch, “and what do you want?” He could see other folks in the park running away he just hoped one of them called help. He dodged the next blow and retaliated landing as hard a blow as he could manage now.

“I see your power is not completely gone that must be why you have been chosen,” She said smiling darkly. “Rejoice Cain Marko is your time now you will be Famine one of my Horsemen when I assume the throne of Apocalpyse.” She then moved much faster than before and injected him with something from a needle she pulled out of no where. He felt dizzy and realized she must have drugged him with something.

He came to strapped down naked in a strange pod. He could hear the catwoman arguing with someone. “My Lord not him why must he be given such an hornor after he rejected our lord?” He struggled but what remained of his strength wasn’t enough to break his restraints.

“Be silent Anias you will bring me the one chosen to be War or you shall never be the heir of Apocaypse.” A dark voice said full of command. “Now go and do not fail me.” He struggled again as a man he recognised from the X-men’s briefings walked in. “Now Cain Marko I shall begin your transformation into Famine.”

“Your wasting your time I ain’t a mutant and what little power I got left is fading fast,” He said and saw Ozymandias pushing a button and device lowered down. It lowered needles connected to hoses and stabbed into him. He watched as red liquid began to flow into his body and he saw his skin at the injection site changing to grey.

“It doesn’t matter the changes wrought by your time as Juggernaut still exist only the power flow from Cytorak was stopped causing you to use up your reserves,” Ozymandias said leaning down. “The blood of Apocalypse is the first step to changing the source of your power from that dark demon to the vitality of other organisms you will spread Famine across the land as you grow stronger and stronger.”

The End


End file.
